You
by twilight hp luvas 4eva
Summary: Jasper asking Alice to marry him... all i have to say


_Summary: Jasper proposing to Alice, songfic, Evanescence/Amy-lee - you_

_Disclaimer: I obviously do not own twilight or this song, the really clever people did! =)_

_Author's notes: This is alicelunahermoinebby writing, could you please R&R I would be very grateful, this is a simple one-shot and I hope you enjoy_

Alice couldn't see any visions that night it was like there was something that someone did not want her to see them. All she could think about was Jasper, her true love, if she was human she would go and tell him goodnight and then talk about their future they would have, the kids they would have their names, if they would have a cat that had a bell on its collar. But there was no point; all of them things that she had wanted were never going to become true.

_**The words have been drained from this pencil**_  
><em><strong>Sweet words that I want to give you<strong>_  
><em><strong>And I can't sleep<strong>_  
><em><strong>I need to tell you<strong>_  
><em><strong>Goodnight<strong>_

When her and Jasper where together she felt whole, her heart would skip a skip a beat if she was human when he touched her, but when they where apart she couldn't survive, she needed him in her life, forever.

When she had visions of him before they met, they were sometimes human ones, his eyes were a blue and the best blue she had ever seen and will ever.

After she had thought about all of this and was about to move onto his hair he came into the room, he was nervous, extremely nervous.

He then laid next to Alice and stared at her for a while and then instantly found the wall interesting.

**_When we're together, I feel perfect_**  
><strong><em>When I'm pulled away from you, I fall apart<em>**  
><strong><em>All you say is sacred to me<em>**  
><strong><em>your eyes are so blue<em>**  
><strong><em>I can't look away<em>**  
><strong><em>as we lay in the stillness<em>**  
><strong><em>you whisper to me<em>**

He then went off the bed and went down on one knee, Alice, wondering what he was doing on the floor, got up to see and then gasped when he started to whisper

_**"Alice, marry me**_  
><em><strong>Promise you'll stay with me"<strong>_

Alice didn't even bother to look at the ring, she ran and jumped gracefully on him while he caught her, she then said excitedly in her musical, bubbly voice:

_**Oh you don't have to ask me**_  
><em><strong>You know you're all that I live for<strong>_  
><em><strong>You know I'd die just to hold you<strong>_  
><em><strong>Stay with you<strong>_  
><em><strong>Somehow I'll show you<strong>_  
><em><strong>That you are my night sky<strong>_  
><em><strong>I've always been right behind you<strong>_  
><em><strong>Now I'll always be right beside you<strong>_

'So I'm guessing that's a yes then'? Jasper asked smiling at his pixie

'YES, YES, YES' She cried clinging on to jasper.

He laughed putting her down and then hugging the most precious thing he ever had in his existence.

Alice had sobbed tearless cries before she meet Jasper, she had always been afraid of the darkness, it would make her feel like her every movement was watched. She wasn't afraid of the dark when Jasper was there though, she would spend her nights in abandoned houses or hotels and she would cry because she always saw him either sleeping, watching or making out with Maria or the ton of grieve when he killed a newborn or drank from a human.

She felt safe with Jasper with near her; she knew he would protect her and that he knew she would protect him.

Know that she loved him, he loved himself. He would always protect his little pixie from any harm.

He never felt this love with Maria.

He never thought that there would be Alice in this eternal godforsaken life.

_**So many nights I cried myself to sleep**_  
><em><strong>Now that you love me, I love myself<strong>_  
><em><strong>I never thought I would say this<strong>_  
><em><strong>I never thought there'd be<strong>_  
><em><strong>You<strong>_

'Let's go tell Esme and the others, Jazz, Esme will want to help with the decorations and everything else'

'Yes...Mrs. Whitlock' he then gave a sly smile let go of her.

She went on her tiptoes and kissed him on the lips quickly and then took his hand

And he could read from her emotions love, happiness and his favourite

Hope.


End file.
